A Remedial Hot Bath
by IamJustAnotherAnon
Summary: After getting stranded in the antarctic with some penguins, Starscream requires assistance. This comes in the form of Megatron. Starscream will need some help thawing out though. Knockout directs him into a painful situation out of spite, which turns wonderful for both Megatron and Starscream. Contains really hot stuff.


At the bottom of the world, lies a vast, frozen wasteland. The Antarctic is a serene, unforgiving territory, not truly conquered by anything, man or machine. This is not limited to machinated organisms from distant worlds. Among the towering mountains of ice, howling subzero winds, and penguins, a great deal of metal behemoths lumbered about, intakes heaving laboriously.

Starscream was having quite a crappy day. Megatron had ordered scouting parties to search for an unconfirmed Autobot who's signal had been detected. Evidently, there had been none. Even if there had been an Autobot, he or she was long gone now. Starscream and his whole team were slowly freezing, their anti-freeze slowly becoming thicker. They had been walking around for over half an hour now, and were situated near the precipice of a cliff. There was a great deal of clacking and clanging now, coming from the collective shaking of the mechanoids as their bodies shuttered. Starscream was subject to the same misery as the vehicons behind him. He was mulling over calling an Earth bridge to take the team back to the Nemesis as he walked on further. As the congregation moved, they unconsciously got closer to the edge of the frozen cliff. A great deal of cracking and groaning permeated the whistling torment that was the winds. Hearing such a noise about them with no discernible source, to say that the group was roused would be an understatement. Still unfamiliar with the entirety of the natural phenomena the earth produces, the vehicons and their leader mistook the low frequency, unusual sounds to be related to an Autobot, perhaps an impending ambush. They were unprepared for the caving of the ground beneath their pedes, as the impacted ice boulders and snow came apart under the combined weight of the Cybertronians.

They hurtled down the sheer cliff. Numerous mechs tumbled head over heels, most hitting the cliff face on the way down fatally. Starscream was attempting to transform, but kept getting interrupted by falling rocks of ice, some knocking the wind out of him. Starscream was ultimately unsuccessful, barely grazing the side of the cliff, and rolling down a gradual incline that transitioned from vertical to horizontal quite comfortably, in respect to the dire situation. Though not killed or even disabled, Starscream was knocked into stasis as he kept rolling forward until he lost all momentum.

A fuzzy processor, darkness, cold. These were the first sensations Starscream experienced as he came to groggily. It was difficult to open his optics, as well as painful. His whole body appeared to be frozen, and could barely move, as if rigor mortis had set in an organic body. On the topic of organic bodies. Starscream noticed a small heat surrounding him close to the ground. Once he finally opened his eyes, Starscream was met with the rather inquisitive face of an Emperor Penguin. It was one among many, perhaps thousands surrounded Starscream, welcoming the shelter his giant body provided from the harsh cross-winds. It was a symbiotic benefit, the creatures provided substantial heat despite their tiny bodies. Starscream didn't care to be impressed though. He felt even more miserable than before the incident, where were his troops!? He attempted to look around, but alas, his neck was just as stiff as the rest of his body. He tried comming them, nothing but static. The poor blokes must've been offlined by the assault of crushing boulders and the jutting protrusions in the cliff that broke them. Starscream's face managed to contort into a scowl, his eyebrows set into an expression that communicated an unamused expression. The entire while, the penguins paid no heed to him, waddling about, going "wenk" "wenk". Starscream felt nothing but disdain for the fluffy creatures, no matter what role they played in keeping him alive until he could animate himself.

"Yes, go along about you pathetic day, stupid Earth creature." he thought as his optics followed one shuffling in front of his face, "wenking" as it went about.

It then defecated on the already brown floor. Starscream realized that this brown patch was the only one of its kind in the monochromatic landscape, and mentally reeled. He was lying in the stuff! His body only shook imperceptibly as he panicked out of disgust. The organic slag coated any part of his body touching the ground, including the right side of his face. He was so busy fuming, that it took him a whole minute to realize that he could've commed the Nemesis at any time. He mentally commed them, and waited for rescue to arrive. At least he could threaten any drone with a thorough death if any mention of his predicament was made public. Unfortunately, it would seem that fate had wanted to keep torturing him for its own amusement.

Soundwave picked up a distress call from Starscream, ordering a retrieval. When asked about the circumstances as to why, Starscrem only huffed and stated that it would be included on a future report for filing. Suspicious of the tone, Soundwave alerted Megatron to the request for assistance Starscream had made. trusting in Soundwave's competence, he walked to the Ship's onboard Earth bridge, and made the trip himself, flanked by nobody, to Starscream's coordinates.

Megatron walked through the bridge with an air of swag, taking his time as he walked like a boss to the other end of the neon-green portal. As he exited, he was met with the sight of Starscream's aft sticking straight up high off the ground, protruding from a gaggle of little noisy birds. His gait slowed as his mind absorbed exactly what was happening. Alarmed by the thunderous shaking in the ground, the penguins started crying out in their own penguin-y way. The little tuxedo'd birds waddled for their little lives as Megatron's confusion over the situation granted them enough time to escape the potentially smashing pede of the Warlord.

Starscream watched as the black and white fluffy things moved as quickly as they could away from him, scattering in all directions, stubby flippers flailing around uselessly. He theorized that the little organics simply acted like that, randomly running around at times, when he heard the rumbling engines of a Cybertronian approaching from behind. He silently thanked Primus for the arrival. His eyes were near shut now from the pain of exposing them to the slicing weather. The Cybertronian approached closer, and stood in front of his face a ways away, placing its servos on its hips. Starscream was about to utter angrily with all his might, when he noticed the familiar shape to the figure. His optics shot open, and lo and behold, there stood his dear master, Megatron, smiling with evil mischief. Starscream was mortified. At that moment, he would've preferred to freeze to death, but Megatron was having none of that. The towering mech approached him, and took mercy on the seeker. Yes, Soundwave always does know when to call him. He scooped up the seeker, and rotated his body so that now he was carried face up, his body flush against the warlord's. Starscream welcomed the heat his body emitted whole-heartedly, pressing himself as much as he could into it happily. One-half of the seeker happened to be caked with some organic slag, which just happened to be the side that was touching him. Sneering in disgust, Megatron carried the pitiful seeker back through the bridge, and subsequently the halls of the Nemesis as he carried the seeker to the medbay. Vehicons stole passing glances to the warlord and the state Starscream was in. Megatron did not mind it much. Discovering the seeker in such a hilarious state had put him in a good mood, and he didn't ignore the fact that one could easily tell the light patches of brown tainting his armor had come off of Starscream.

Megatron finally made it to the medbay. Starscream had kept his eyes closed the entire time to avoid the stares that most likely occurred as he was brought to the sliding doors of their final destination. Knockout was inside, **not** reading some pornography, when his audials alerted him to the swishing of the door. He instantly sub-spaced the erotica he had been reading without a beat, pokerface indicating nothing arousing had been going on. His next patient came in the form of Starscream, carried by Megatron, half covered in...

"ew EW!" he thought to himself desperately.

He didn't want Starscream anymore in his lab than he wanted Airachnid in his "glove compartment", but he maintained that pokerface, and played along as the trustworthy medic. If Megatron realized he wanted them out due to cleanliness issues, he most likely would just wipe some of the stuff onto him.

"I see we have quite the gallant arrival." he forcibly purred.

Megatron coaxed Starscream onto a med berth gently, knowing frozen servos were quite brittle. Starscream could only move his limbs a few degrees any which way, and was lain on his side. Megatron ordered Knockout to clean him up and thaw him out, which Knockout did the first order with a disposable buffer. Megatron did the same for himself, planning on leaving once the slag was cleaned off, when Knockout started talking to him.

"Starscream's joints and systems have been nearly frozen all the way through. I recommend a lukewarm oil bath to remedy this, or else thawing him out could take over a day, with extra damage resulting."

Megatron was considering leaving Starscream to have the alternative treatment performed on him, but the sight of the helpless seeker, now cleaned up nicely, was simply too enticing for the metal bear-shark. He went over and scooped him up again, already finished with his own buffing. Turning to Knockout,half glancing, he said,

"I'll leave you to clean up this mess."

With that, Megatron made his way out the doors, leaving poor Knockout to clean and sterilize the area of any general feces. He had lied to Megatron about treatment effects so he could leave with Starscream, telling him an oil bath would be better, as only Megatron and Starscream had those in their rooms.. Thawing out manually had actually been safest option, while an oil bath could lead to uncomfortable side effects. "Oh well that slagger deserved it." he thought to himself. The frozen seeker had the gall to sully his medberth, and his mood. Besides, Starscream was just as prissy and sassy as Knockout himself. He felt the need to retaliate against anybody who could to usurp his fabulous game. This much was clear though, he wouldn't be able to play with himself into pleasure tonight.

Megatron walked the length of the corridor to his private quarters, hugging Starscream to his body the entire way. Starscream was still curled up in a ball, slightly looser, but still very stiff. Megatron input the override codes into the panel with one hand, managing to hold the tiny seeker with his other enveloping arm. The doors flew open, and Megatron walked straight to his own spacious berth, setting down the seeker on it. Starscream still had his eyes closed, but could now move enough to whimper as stiff joints moved into a more comfortable position, appreciative of the gentleness Megatron had set him down with. Megatron must've been in one of his rare good moods, or perhaps was planning something splendid, perhaps both. Starscream hugged his legs to himself, weakly and slowly. The sound of an oil tub filling up met his audials, and he relaxed slightly despite the occasional shiver he could manage.

Megatron was filling up the tub, which was actually a Jacuzzi for a Cybertronians. He turned on the bubble-producing jets once the tub was filled, and walked back to his berth to retrieve Starscream. The churning water would enable more oil to seek into more nooks and crannies, not to mention it also provided a gentle massage to any chassis, aching or fine. He bent to pick up Starscream again, who was now bothering to open his optics slightly. There were little sidesteps on the Jacuzzi, allowing Megatron to lower himself into it standing up, only re-positioning Starscream as he went along so that Starscream's body was face level. Once he rested himself against one of the tub's sides, he brought the seeker down, slowly. He was aware that even lukewarm, the oil would feel searing to a body that had adjusted to -25 degree weather. Megatron lowered Starscream, who was now holding on to his wrist, into the oil aft-first. Once it had touched it, the seeker threw his head to the side, letting out a breathy cry.

"Hush, Starscream." Megatron spoke intimately to him. He let the seeker cling to his shoulders as he continued to lower Starscream into the oil. Starscream kept making small noises as new areas of his cold body were exposed to the seemingly hot oil. Megatron finally managed to lower the seeker down neck-deep in front of himself, and held him there, sitting down on a submerged ledge to relax himself.

After about five minutes, the oil no longer felt like a boiling pit of lava. Relaxing, Starscream rested his head on Megatron's chest, letting his lids fall as he was held comfortably against Megatron. The seeker was jostled a bit. Annoyed, he lifted his still frozen face to study Megatron incredulously, when he started getting lapped by a glossa. The lubricant was very warm to the still cold face, but not as hot as the oil would've been. Megatron had kept his head out of the oil for that very reason. He also enjoyed playing with his second-in-command like this, it felt almost like he was marking his territory (which he would much rather do by biting). The slick feeling of the glossa travelling his face was still disconcerting, so Starscream tried to turn his helm this was and that, only making Megatron grip the back of it and keep him in place.

"Hold still." he commanded.

He brought Starscream's face closer to his own. Deciding that he had warmed the exterior plating enough, he proceeded to lap and pry apart the seeker's lips with his talented tongue. The frozen interior was unsatisfactory for Megatron, but he kept exploring everything, slightly encouraged by the thought of how much Starscream would be enjoying this. Starscream's own glossa finally became responsive, and he returned the gesture with what force he could. With Starscream still a little stiff, Megatron knew that he would be doing all the work for what he was intending. He brought up a clawful of oil to Starscream's back, splattering it on and rubbing it in as one would a deep massage. Starscream moaned, loving the special attention his body was getting, despite the numbness. Wanting more, Starscream tilted his head as much as he could, still restrained by Megatron's hand to the back of his helm. Seeing this, Megatron allowed it, knowing full well that Starscream was trying to expose his neck cables to the monster. Megatron grazed the cables with his teeth, occasionally nipping at them. As much as he always wanted to, he could never truly bite the neck, only any armor plating near it. His denta rivaled a Megalodon's in cutting power and deadliness. He could tear out Starscream's throat in one swift bite. He did get off on this fact though, the sexual terror the seeker must've been feeling made his engines rev.

Finally done with massaging, the hand that had been occupied with the aforementioned task slid down Starscream's metal vertebrae to his aft, where it gave a squeeze. Starscream pulled his head back a little, giving something in between a groan and a hiss at having the still numb area squeezed in such a manner. Megatron brought his forehead to Starscream's, looking him straight in the optics.

"It seems you're still a bit frozen on the inside, my little jet" he said patronizingly.

"Oh, you have no idea" Starscream drawled out, tone sultry. "I think I may need to be warmed up from the inside." His bedroom eyes boring into Megatron's.

"I see..." he let out with a chuckle. Megatron held the seeker away as far as he could while Starscream adjusted his legs, splaying them out on either side of his master. This master then brought him closer to himself. He thought he heard a muffled click from somewhere beneath the still-churning oil, coming from Megatron. Realizing his lubricants would be frozen just now, Starscream let his own interface panel retract quickly, hoping that the oil would loosen it a little before Megatron's spike invaded his tightness. The oil rushing in felt akin to the warm fluid that would fill a valve after a spike had overloaded into it. This association allowed his crotch to get a little warmer, heightening its sensitivity. Megatron stood himself up to full height, his spike barely poking above the water. Hands on the seeker's waist, helping him float on his back, Megatron lined himself up with Starscream's valve, which was now above the oil. His extremely small spike flopped to the side. Megatron slowly impaled Starscream with his impressive member, while Starscream tried not to cry tears, a growing cry the result of Starscream feeling like he was giving reverse birth to a sparkling. Megatron felt quite the opposite, letting out a pleased grunt at the impossible tightness. If ever needed to punish Starscream again, he would be sure to send him to Antarctica, just so he could worship that frozen body and then defile that tightened valve that felt like a virgin's now. Once he had buried himself in the seeker, he lowered them both into the oil, Starscream choking back a sob. Megatron held Starscream loosely, allowing himself to adjust in any way he needed to. Starscream braced himself on Megatron's shoulders, wiggling every which way in hopes of finding a more comfortable position.

"I swear I'm going to be walking funny after this." Starscream said with dread.

Megatron kissed his helm "I'll be gentle." He said as one would to a lover.

Megatron started playing with Starscream's wings, wanting to distract the deserving seeker from the pain. His thumbs brushed quickly over the undersides. The action that normally would leave Starscream a twittering mess was now barely registered. No matter where his hands moved, no matter which appendage was most thawed out, the seeker was having a difficult time feeling it.

"Scratch my protoform." Starscream whispered desperately.

Megatron obliged, and reached underneath a few plates of armor on his torso to claw thin, but long scratches on the protoform. The oil reacted with the now exposed circuitry, and crackled through, causing Starscream's body to heat up as if it were on fire. Spasms kept coursing through his body, causing auxiliary pistons and cables to contract and expand. This included the cables in Starscream's valve. The constant ripples and electricity was extremely stimulating to the warlord's spike, which was still embedded in the seeker. Even without moving his spike, Megatron was getting close to overload. The valve was providing a terrifying amount of friction as it palpated within. Megatron was having trouble keeping a grip on Starscream, who evidently was enjoying this as much as Megatron. He gripped Starscream that much harder, rendering Starscream's movements futile, not that they had a purpose in the first place. Starscream's body, on the other hand, had apparently turned pain into pleasure. Tremors that would've turned into screams of pain were now translated into screams of ecstasy. He loved it so much, that now he was moving his body u and down with what little control he had left, taking in the spike with a raw, ecstatic hunger. Megatron was not one to argue with such a good thing. He had been roaring the whole time once Starscream had started moving so. He had not expected this from his commander at all. What had at first been a one-sided frag now turned into a battle for dominance.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~III'MM COMING! Starscream screeched with a mighty voice.

Walls gripped Megatron's spike, as if to wring the life out of it. This handle on his pent up energy only caused him to explode uncontrollably once it had reached its climax. Megatron bent over backwards, mouth agape in a heaving roar, lifting Starscream out of the oil and onto his body as he continued to unleash himself, feeling even more pressure building inside Starscream as both their fluids were trapped, stopped by the plug that was Megatron's spike. The two eventually calmed down somewhat, with Starscream completely passing out. Luckily, Megatron's gladiatorial body provided him the stamina to stay awake after the mind-blowing frag. He was still very exhausted. He held Starscream's limp body to himself, keeping the seeker from drowning in the oil. Megatron steadied himself with one hand on the rim of the tub, throwing the seeker over his shoulder as he climbed out. He turned off the jets on the way out. Wearily, he made his way to the berth, where for one last time, he set the seeker down, oil splattering all over it. Starscream could only loll his head in response, promptly falling back to sleep. Megatron would have the berth cleaned in the morning. Sleeping whilst drenched in oil was like an organic using a face mask to make one's skin soft and beautiful, though it was messy. Megatron climbed into the berth with him, settling down and stroking the now innocent-looking Starscream's cheek with a knuckle as he drifted off to sleep himself.


End file.
